summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Series overview | [[#Season Two: 1999–2000|Season 2]] | [[#Season Three: 2000–2001|Season 3]] |- | height="26" bgcolor= #0033FF "| | [[#Season Four: 2001–2002|Season 4]] | height="26" bgcolor= #CC0000 "| | [[#Season Five: 2002–2003|Season 5]] | [[#Season Six: 2003–2004|Season 6]] | [[#Season Seven: 2004–2005|Season 7]] | [[#Season Eight: 2005–2006|Season 8]] |[[#Season Nine: 2006–2007|Season 9]] |[[#Season Ten: 2007–2008|Season 10]] | 2007 - 2008 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #4c96cb "| |[[#Season Eleven: 2008–2009|Season 11]] | 2008 - 2009 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #000000 "| |[[#Season Twelve: 2009–2010|Season 12]] | 2009 - 2010 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #55b339 "| |[[#Season Thirteen: 2010–2011|Season 13]] | 2010 - 2011 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #00b7eb "| |[[#Season Fourteen: 2011–2012|Season 14]] |2011 - 2012 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #b22222 "| |[[#Season Fifteen: 2012–2013 |Season 15]] |2012 - 2013 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #b5a246 "| |[[#Season Sixteen: 2013–2014|Season 16]] |2013 - 2014 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #98817B "| |[[#Season Seventeen: 2014–2015|Season 17]] |2014 - 2015 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #f99 "| |[[#Season Eighteen: 2015–2016|Season 18]] |2015 - 2016 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #36cc82 "| |[[#Season Nineteen: 2016–2017|Season 19]] |2016 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #cc3680"| |[[#Season Twenty: 2017–2018|Season 20]] |2017 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #36cbcc"| |[[#Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019|Season 21]] |2018 | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #ffd556 "| |[[#Special Episodes|Special episodes]] |1999 - ???? | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #d6d75e "| | [[#Short Episodes|Short episodes]] |1998 - ???? | | |- | style="width: 200px; background-color: #605ed7 "| |[[#The Films|Films]] |2009 - ???? | | |} List of episodes Season One: 1999 |align="center"| 16 || align="center"|116 || May 9, 1999 || "Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How" |- style="background:#ffffad;" |align="center"| 17 || align="center"|117 || May 16, 1999 || "Beware the Prank Master" |- style="background:#ffffe0;" |align="center"| 18 || align="center"|118 || May 23, 1999 || "A Kevin and His Dorks" |- style="background:#ffffad;" |align="center"| 19 || align="center"|119 || May 30, 1999 || "Laugh, Zack Laugh" |- style="background:#ffffe0;" |align="center"| 20 || align="center"|120 || June 13, 1999 || "It's Way Cool" |- style="background:#ffffad;" |align="center"| 21 || align="center"|121 || June 20, 1999 || "The Legend Story of the Mucky Boys" |- style="background:#ffffe0;" |align="center"| 22 || align="center"|122 || June 27, 1999 || "We In The Urban Rangers Now" |- style="background:#ffffad;" |align="center"| 23 || align="center"|123 || July 10, 1999 || "A Glass of Warm Milk" |- style="background:#ffffe0;" |align="center"| 24 || align="center"| 124 || July 17, 1999 || "Patrick Gets Allergies" |- style="background:#ffffad;" |align="center"| 25 || align="center"|125 || July 24, 1999 || "Zack’s Cow Bell" |- style="background:#ffffe0;" |align="center"| 26 || align="center"|126 || July 31, 1999 || "Aye, Aye, Captain Zack" |} Season Two: 1999–2000 When Season 2 was made, [[Matt Hill]], [[Sam Vincent]] and [[Lukester Farrell]] voices changed a bit. Season Three: 2000–2001 |} |} Season Four: 2001–2002 |} Season Five: 2002–2003 Season Six: 2003–2004 Season Seven: 2004–2005 Season Eight: 2005–2006 ● There will be 4 new characters in this season. Season Nine: 2006–2007 Season Ten: 2007–2008 Season Eleven: 2008–2009 * [[Danny Antonucci]] making a film ''[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]'' will release on September 19, 2009. |align="center"| 261 ||align="center"| 1109 |||| |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 262 ||align="center"| 1110 || || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 263 ||align="center"| 1111 ||January 25, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 264 ||align="center"| 1112 ||February 1, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 265 ||align="center"| 1113 ||March 1, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 266 ||align="center"| 1114 ||March 8, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 267 ||align="center"| 1115 ||March 15, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 268 ||align="center"| 1116 ||March 22, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 269 ||align="center"| 1117 ||March 29, 2009 || |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 270 || align="center"| 1118 ||April 19, 2009 || |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 271 ||align="center"| 1119 ||May 3, 2009 || "Alienz" |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| 272 ||align="center"| 1120 ||May 10, 2009 || "Back to the Past" |- style="background:#87b2d4;" |align="center"| 273 ||align="center"| 1121 ||May 31, 2009 || "Hurricane, Summerlands" |- style="background:#adcae1;" |align="center"| — ||align="center"| || || "[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]" |} Season Twelve: 2009–2010 '''NOTES''' '''Take Care Of Rolf's Farmyard''' Season Thirteen: 2010–2011 Season Fourteen: 2011–2012 } Season Fifteen: 2012–2013 Season Sixteen: 2013–2014 Season Seventeen: 2014–2015 Season Eighteen: 2015–2016 Season Nineteen: 2016–2017 Season Twenty: 2017–2018 Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019 ●The final series of the show. Special Episodes ● List of Episode Special. Short Episodes '''Short Episode''' # Pain, Pain, Go Away! The Films Unscheduled episodes =